


Wild Moon

by White_she_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_she_wolf/pseuds/White_she_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que sucede con la luna llena?</p><p>capitulo único.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Antes de que lean me gustaría que supieran algunas cosas: 
> 
> Este es un capítulo que no incluí en mi historia porque no seguía con el hilo y me sacaba un poco del curso (Deepest and obscure) pero si no la han leído pueden leer este capítulo y ni lo notarán. 
> 
> No pensaba terminarlo porque no iba a incluirlo pero Pecas, una lectora contactó y me preguntó que había pasado con las lunas así que lo terminé porque ella me lo pidió.  
> Espero que te guste Pecas. :)
> 
> Se sitúa luego del nogitsune, tomando en cuenta que ni la cuarta ni la quinta temporada existen. (Mi universo TW era feliz hasta ahí) Allison está muerta, Stiles no sale con Malia. Scott está con Kira y Lydia está haciéndole ojitos a Jordan.  
> Derek y Stiles están saliendo. Esta es la segunda luna llena que les toca enfrentar.

Caminó hasta su taquilla  pensando que no había hecho los deberes de  química  y que si llegaba pronto a la sala  podría escuchar el sermón de Lydia  sobre la responsabilidad antes  de prestarle sus apuntes.  

 Caminó rápido  hacia el salón, Lydia no estaba.

Su única salvación de la humillación pública en química  era un chico que apenas y había visto. Tampoco era como si nunca hubiera hecho el ridículo pero todas las semanas tenían su límite. Esta semana ya lo había sobrepasado con creces. 

Se había caído en medio del corredor por culpa de sus cordones desabrochados el lunes,   había chocado contra una taquilla por ir mirando un mensaje de Derek en el celular  el miércoles  y el jueves  por la mañana pisó goma de mascar  que  más tarde coronó con un papel higiénico que anduvo arrastrando por media escuela hasta que Scott se dignó a decirle. Y esperaba en secreto, no tener que ser humillado por el maestro de química  como forma horrenda para sellar el día escolar.  Aunque podía admitir que no tenía idea sobre química orgánica por lo que la humillación parecía inminente.

—¡Hola!—Saludó Stiles  hacia el  único chico en el salón. El chico miró a ambos lados  para cerciorarse de que era a él a quien le hablaba—Fred ¿cierto?—Preguntó Stilinski.

—Sí—Dijo el chico mirándole desconfiado.  Stiles se sentó junto a él  y dejó su mochila en la mesa.

—Quería pedirte un favor.  Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, en realidad casi nada. Bueno…nada de nada  pero he tenido una semana del asco y no quiero coronarla con una humillación más. Entonces…

—Entonces…¿quieres pedirme la tarea de química?—Dijo el chico resumiendo toda la charla que no decía nada.

—Pues…sí—admitió Stiles con el rostro quemándole por la vergüenza  y rascándose la nuca con incomodidad. Fred ya  había puesto sobre la mesa el cuaderno con sus apuntes. Stiles copió con rapidez en una letra desordenada y algo confusa.

***

Stiles Stilinski estaba subiéndose al jeep cuando lo sintió.   Era esa extraña sensación que tienes cuando se te erizan los vellos de la nuca. Es una especie de peso en el cuello, que intentas quitarte  pasando los dedos o la palma de la mano frotando con descuido, pero sabes que esa molesta sensación no se irá  porque alguien te está observando fijamente.

 Sabes que está ahí, en algún lugar.   Un par de ojos  acechándote con dureza.

Stiles volteó e hizo un sondeo con  la mirada por todo el aparcamiento pero tan solo había un par de alumnos  por ahí y era todo.  

Subió al jeep y encendió la radio para  intentar despejarse.

***

Mientras iba de camino a casa el semáforo dio en rojo y   observó a Fred caminando  por la acera.  Su  conciencia le obligó a bajar el vidrio y gritarle:—¡Hey Fred! Sube.

—Tío, si vas a llevarme voy a prestarte la tarea más seguido—Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a conversar animadamente sobre música, comics y algunas series.

 Stiles descubrió que Fred vivía a unas calles de su casa.

***

—Hueles a otra persona—Dijo Derek en un tono  tétrico que no usaba hace tiempo con él.

Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados junto al marco de su ventana, a oscuras.   El ambiente siniestro, la oración o  la actitud que estaba teniendo con él  le estaban haciendo recordar al antiguo Derek.   

—Es un compañero de química. Le di un aventón  hoy—Stiles vio que Derek se relajaba al escuchar sus latidos y corroborar que no mentía—Voy a ducharme, salgo en un rato—Dijo el chico dejando la puerta del baño abierta un par de centímetros para continuar con un monologo  sobre lo que había sido su día de instituto.

Para ser una persona tan intuitiva como era Stiles…Derek se extrañó por la forma en la que había zanjado el asunto. Derek en serio le creía, pero aunque Stilinski no estuviera interesado en ese otro chico, eso no significaba que el otro no quisiera aprovecharse del inocente de Stiles.

Derek se recargó sobre la pared y  se sentó en el suelo mientras hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no  espiarle mientras escuchaba lentamente como se desvestía en el baño.

 Una completa agonía.

Sintió el grifo del agua abrirse y se permitió   solo un segundo de debilidad… un pequeño segundo para observar  a Stiles por aquella rendija.  Un par de centímetros que le conducían a la visión de un paraíso prohibido.

El chico continuaba contándole como  se había caído en medio del corredor hace unos días…pero para Derek fue como si esa inagotable voz fuera un murmullo lejano.  Era su propia sangre, la sangre de un gran linaje, un  lobo nacido la que fluía con rapidez por sus arterias, una canción de sangre fundida ante la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Stiles antes de entrar a la ducha.

Su piel nívea, perfecta y tersa interrumpida solo por pequeñas salpicaduras azarosas  de color café.

Como las estrellas, tal vez su piel era como un mapa del cielo. Observó con deleite el cuerpo hermoso tan igual y al mismo tiempo tan diferente al suyo.  Las sombras parecían apenas apreciarse entre su figura delgada y estilizada.

Poseía una cintura estrecha, y unas caderas pequeñas pero que terminaban en un culo respingón que Stiles escondía muy bien en sus jeans.  Inconscientemente Derek se humedeció los labios y su corazón golpeteó furioso. Excitado por estar haciendo algo ilícito como espiar al hijo del sheriff en cueros. Luego desvió la mirada avergonzado y  tragó grueso.

Volvió a sentarse junto a la pared del baño, apretando los parpados.  Su lobo rasguñando y aullando de angustia en su interior.

Bullía y palpitaba con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo.  Intentó respirar profundo y frotarse la cara con las manos.  

Estaba tan salido estos días que no podía evitar ponerse a mil con cualquier estímulo. Lo preocupante  es que aún no era luna llena. Faltaban un par de días y Stiles parecía no haber advertido esos pequeños cambios.

***

Las sábanas estaban tan tibias  y confortantes que le costó trabajo encontrar la voluntad para moverse.  Con pereza sacó un brazo para alcanzar el molesto celular  que sonaba incansablemente en el velador.

 Parpadeó sin poder acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y tanteó sobre el velador junto a la cama buscando el móvil que no paraba de vibrar. ¿Qué hora era? Aun no entraba nada de luz.

Acercó el teléfono a su oído  rápido al mirar que el número que parpadeaba era el de Derek.— _Mierda_ —pensó Stiles  con miedo, despertándose de golpe.

—¿Derek?—pronunció el chico con la voz ronca porque aún no despertaba del todo—una especie de gruñido y la respiración acelerada de Hale fue todo lo que le llegó de contestación—¿Estas bien?—Derek…¡Derek!¡joder!¿Estas herido? Respóndeme…Voy en camino—Dijo el chico con rapidez  incorporándose para vestirse.

—No—Contestó a secas el lobo.

—¿No qué?¿No estas herido?¿No quieres que vaya?¡Derek!—Stilinski dejó caer los jeans al suelo de nuevo y se sentó en la cama.

—No estoy herido—Fue la respuesta de Hale.

—¿Entonces por qué has llamado?—Preguntó Stiles al borde de perder la paciencia. Una respiración acelerada le llegó al oído—¿Dónde estás?¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Derek?—preguntó Stiles  del todo despierto—Me has llamado a la cuatro de la mañana, a mitad de la noche, y sabes perfectamente que tengo instituto mañana  y si no estás herido me has llamado ¿para…?

—Cállate—dijo Derek.

—Es que sencillamente  no lo puedo creer. Me llamas de madrugada.. ¡tú! ¿Y ahora me pides que me calle? ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?—escuchó un gruñido de contestación—¡oh si claro! ¡Grúñeme!  ¡Como si yo pudiera traducir eso!.

— ¿Que traes puesto?—preguntó el lobo de pronto ignorando las quejas de Stiles  y dejándole sin palabras  por unos cuantos segundos.

—Derek yo…¿Qué te pasa? No me has llamado para lo que creo que me estas llamando ¿cierto?—Preguntó dudando. Derek no podía ser de _esos_.

—¡Solo contesta!—urgió Derek.

—Yo…yo uso un bóxer negro—Dijo Stiles mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo y mirándose bajo las sábanas mientras escuchaba como Derek soltaba una respiración pesada.

—Imagina que son mis dedos…—Derek habló ronco y bajo.  Un tono animal que no tenía nada que ver con su lobo—Voy lento tocando tu abdomen. ¿Puedes….? Me tienes… tan…—Suspiró Derek—Tócate—pidió Derek con su voz ronca  haciéndole estremecer de la cabeza a los pies.

 —Derek.. yo…—Stiles volvió a morderse el labio cuando escuchó a Derek exhalar con fuerza. Él se estaba tocando.  Stilinski deslizó sus dedos con timidez por su propio abdomen  hasta que el elástico de su bóxer le hizo detenerse.  Los coló bajo su ropa interior con timidez como si en vez de escuchar a Derek le tuviera frente a él observándole. Un suspiro ahogado salió de sus labios cuando se encontró a si mismo endureciéndose con rapidez  mientras escuchaba a Derek respirar desde el otro lado de la línea.  Puso el móvil en altavoz y lo dejó sobre su almohada para dedicarse de pleno a ello.

—Te  presiono la punta solo un poco… para escucharte gemir—Stiles como autómata siguió los movimientos que le indicaba  y aunque estaba siendo algo rudo consigo mismo se dejó llevar. Gimiendo ante la presión—Comienzo con caricias lentas,  me deslizo por toda la longitud, bombeo. Desde la base y por toda la extensión rodeo con mis dedos  gruesos y largos tu miembro hinchado. Estás tan caliente… Separas las piernas instintivamente y echas la cabeza atrás.

—Me pones tan duro… cuando te ofreces—Dijo Derek.

—Eres un guarro—Respondió Stiles con la respiración arrebolada.

—¿Qué tan dura la tienes por mí?—Preguntó Hale.  Stiles no contestó pero Derek sonrió de medio lado.  Lo había dejado sin palabras.

—Imagina mi lengua—Pidió Derek con la voz ronca en satisfacción—Caliente  y húmeda, deslizándose con facilidad. ¿Sientes la humedad? Resbala lento y fuerte sobre ti.

—Si—Contestó Stiles con el rostro completamente encendido aunque el lobo no le estuviera mirando—Imagina que son mis dedos  en tus caderas—Murmuró Derek—mientras mi boca te toma por completo.

—Derek…—gimió Stiles mientras se masturbaba más rápido.

—Mis labios te atrapan. Mientras mis manos… mis dedos… son como lenguas de fuego—Derek jadeó sin poder reprimirlo. El chico gimió en respuesta  y comenzó a masturbarse con rudeza.  Unos gruñidos abandonaron sus labios mientras escuchaba como Stiles estaba por llegar al clímax.

Ambos se vinieron.  Por los teléfonos solo se oían sus respiraciones aceleradas  tratando de recomponerse.

—Nunca había hecho esto—Confesó Stiles volviendo a sentirse avergonzado mientras recuperaba la respiración y se limpiaba la mano en la ropa interior.

—Tampoco yo—Confesó Hale  sintiendo toda su parte lobuna  arder y rasguñar, arañando la superficie. 

Era un deseo que le costaba entender… porque jamás le habían parecido atractivos los chicos pero Stiles…su piel nívea, sus lunares y su figura alargada como si aún no hubiera terminado de crecer del todo.  Todos esos y más detalles le encendían.  Provocaba una combustión rápida y violenta  que no podía detener… un incendio que consumía todo a su paso  y solo necesitaba un pequeño roce, una inflexión de su voz… o una llamada en medio de la noche  para  aplacar  de forma momentánea las intensas ganas de tocarle, sentirle como suyo, marcarlo.

Solo el fuego sobrevive al fuego.

Derek es fuego.

 Y el fuego no se puede contener.

***

Stiles estaba con Scott hablando cerca de las taquillas. McCall le abandonó en cuanto vio a Kira alejarse por el pasillo y se excusó  con una sonrisa culpable antes de seguirla.

Derek estaba desde la distancia espiándole.  No había podido evitarlo.  Sentía la urgente necesidad de andar alrededor de él.  Oculto tras una esquina  mirando desquiciadamente a su chico.

No podía descansar… de hecho se sentía patético por estar  haciendo algo tan bajo como espiarle pero estos días le costaba mucho convivir  con su lobo.

Stiles estaba terminando de poner sus cuadernos en la mochila cuando un chico se le acerca por detrás.

Derek observa que Stiles le sonríe al extraño. Esa sensación de ira explosiva le llena el cuerpo.

—¡Fred!—Saluda Stilinski con alegría pero Fred viene nervioso.  Stiles causa ese efecto en Derek también aunque él no se haya percatado.

 

 Fred esta colado por Stiles y Derek lo sabe.  Fred lo tiene más que asumido pero Stiles no parece ni enterado.  Ni si quiera duda cuando Fred pone su asquerosa mano  hormonada sobre el hombro de Stiles y desliza su pulgar en una sutil y delicada caricia que casi parece accidental.

Derek salta en un segundo de su escondite y agarra al adolescente salido desde el hombro para luego tironearle de la chaqueta con una fuerza quizás desmedida pero que no le da dudas a Fred—Solo lo diré una vez: Aléjate de él—Dice Derek con un tono tan fiero, tan fuera de control que Stiles teme que vaya a transformarse en pleno pasillo de la escuela, abarrotado de estudiantes y Scott no parece estar cerca para socorrerlo.

Stiles se acerca a Derek por la espalda y se aferra a su antebrazo con fuerza—Derek…—susurra con miedo. 

El lobo le mira como si viera a través de él. Le entiende, Stiles quiere que deje en paz al estúpido adolescente. Derek contra sus propios deseos suelta a Fred aunque solo quiere despedazarlo. El chico huye trastabillando por el pasillo. El timbre ha sonado  y muchos comienzan a dejar los corredores desiertos pero Stiles no quiere dejar las cosas así y lo conduce a los vestidores.

 Stiles cierra la puerta y pone el seguro. Esta vez no quiere interrupciones. Derek se está comportando extraño.  Extraño  en plan loco   y fuera de control. Stilinski no entiende a que ha venido eso.

Hale se acerca y todo su mundo tambalea.  Puede sentir esas olas de deseo y electricidad fluyendo hacia a él antes de que le toque.  Como si su cuerpo ya estuviera subyugado y dócil ante su presencia.

  Le arrastra con él. Le lleva, es algo que no puede controlar y segundos después Stiles es acorralado entre los azulejos de las duchas y el cuerpo musculoso de Derek. Puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa, siente también  sus zapatillas moverse sobre el agua que forma  pequeños charcos en el piso de las regaderas pero todo eso deja de tener nitidez cuando Derek  le besa.   Un beso desmedido  y fogoso.

Sus labios suaves, firmes y seguros apresan los suyos mientras una de sus grandes manos le sujeta por la estrecha cintura acercando la parte inferior de su cuerpo a él mientras su lengua avasalladora, caliente y nada pudorosa lo toma desprevenido.   Una mano de dedos largos le acaricia el muslo y Stiles siente  millones de mariposas en el cuerpo.  Derek le muerde el labio inferior  y nuevamente cola su lengua  mientras su respiración  violenta le choca en el rostro. Stiles le sujeta con ambas manos por la nuca  y al mismo tiempo ladea la cabeza para darle más acceso. 

Caliente.

Derek Hale se la pone dura.

Con ansiedad se besan durante largo rato hasta que Stiles comienza a sentir algo duro  y grande presionándose contra su abdomen.  Sabe  que no es el móvil de Derek, pero Derek sigue besándole como si la vida se le fuera en ello, recorriéndolo a destajo. Sin pudor alguno…milímetro a milímetro conquistando aquella húmeda  cavidad.

Y ahí cuando Derek comienza a colar los dedos bajo su camiseta y acariciar su abdomen bajo es cuando comienza a reaccionar ante sus propios gemidos. Stiles es consciente que esos sonidos  salen de sus labios  y que Derek probablemente no va a detenerse. Está como poseído.

Stiles le mira…  no puede evitarlo. Todo en ese hombre le llama. Le enciende  y provoca cosas que nunca creyó capaz de sentir.

Derek desabrocha el botón del pantalón de Stiles  y baja la cremallera—¿Derek que..?

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?—Preguntó Hale antes de colar sus dedos bajo la ropa interior. El chico esta durísimo.  Stiles quiere alejarse porque está en los vestidores, en el instituto y se supone que iban a hablar de cosas… cosas que ya no recuerda porque Derek comienza a mover sus dedos sobre él.

—¿Recuerdas lo de anoche?—Pregunta Derek cerca de su oído y rozando accidentalmente el lóbulo de su oreja con la punta de la lengua. Incitándolo.

Con los labios húmedos, dispuestos, tan demandantes como  complacientes, ojos verdes le miran y le devoran. Stiles siente los dedos del hombre acariciarle la espalda baja buscando entre sus glúteos. Y ya es suficiente.

Va estallar de calor.

Stiles lo mira con sus enormes ojos color whisky  vidriosos de excitación. Sus labios están a solo un par de centímetros y sus ojos verdes… reflejan todo el deseo que no hace más que desbordarse entre ellos y cubrirlos como una pegajosa miel de la que no pueden desprenderse.

***

Había sido fácil colarse en su habitación sin meter ruido. La ventana aunque estaba cerrada, no tenía el seguro puesto  y se deslizó de forma ágil aterrizando de forma sigilosa sobre sus dos pies.

 Deslizó las sábanas que envolvían su cuerpo sólo para contemplarle semidesnudo.  Sin tener prisa acercó sus labios al cuello de un dormido Stiles Stilinski.

Le oyó murmurar en sueños pero el chico era de difícil despertar.

 Aspiró su aroma con fuerza.

Algo animal, dormido por tanto tiempo…había despertado de su letargo.  No podía controlarlo, era algo salvaje, arrasador, y que provenía de algún sitio perdido y oscuro dentro de él.  Algo oculto y primitivo que reptaba en su mente, aguardando cualquier momento de debilidad, cualquier momento para salir a la superficie ante la menor provocación.

 

Abrió  los ojos con rapidez cuando sintió algo húmedo y tibio deslizarse por el lateral de su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Escuchó un gruñido ronco junto a su oído.

Unos ojos azul encendido le miraban directamente ahora que estaba despierto. Derek  coló sus manos bajo la camiseta que el chico usaba para dormir y la subió dejando expuesto su pecho.

Vale. Estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo con Derek. No es como si nunca hubiera tenido uno PERO era la primera vez que Derek estaba completamente vestido sobre él.

Lamió un pezón con la punta de la lengua y Stiles jadeó solo porque sintió la humedad de la saliva  y frío  cuando el aliento caliente le chocó en la piel provocándole escalofríos y corrientes eléctricas desplazarse por todo su cuerpo. 

El pequeño pezón completamente erecto y sensible ante la boca del hombre sobre él. Derek lo atrapó entre sus dientes  con suavidad y luego dibujó círculos con la punta de su lengua.

Stiles quiso sujetarle desde el cuello pero Derek le inmovilizó  por las muñecas con algo de rudeza por sobre su cabeza mientras le mordía el cuello y le dejaba numerosos chupetones.  Sus jadeos  y quejidos no hicieron más que seguir incitando al lobo.

El hombre de ojos encendidos solo bajó los  boxers del adolescente sin ninguna consideración  y aprisionó el pene mientras se hinchaba entre sus dedos. Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza y jadeó arqueando la espalda. Derek bombeó un par de veces antes de abandonar cruelmente su miembro y comenzar a repartir mordiscos en su cuello.

—Voltéate—ordenó Derek.  Stiles obedeció,  y se apoyó en sus antebrazos y rodillas. En los sueños no replicaba ni hablaba de más. Aunque este sueño era bastante extraño.

Derek le separó las piernas y se ubicó entre estas. Apretó  las pálidas nalgas con sus manos y las apartó con firmeza. Stiles sintió mucha vergüenza y quiso zafarse del agarre pero Derek no se lo permitió.

Los pliegues de su  rosada entrada estaban ahí a plena vista del lobo.  Con una garra afilada rozó  una nalga.  El chico sintió escozor y supo que  Derek le  había hecho un rasguño.  Luego sintió su lengua lamerle la herida.

 Derek movió su lengua hasta su ano y  jugó con la punta alrededor de él.

 Stiles gimió con fuerza mientras espasmos le recorrían el cuerpo.

Hale le separó  un poco más las piernas  y los glúteos para poder llegar más cerca.  Introdujo su lengua con fuerza.  Maravillosamente caliente, resbalosa, y muy dura. 

Stiles sintió su boca llenarse de saliva  y gritó cuando Derek movió la punta dentro de él.  Las rodillas le temblaban  y sus antebrazos no eran capaces de sostenerle más tiempo.  Sonidos húmedos  y obscenos llenaron sus oídos. Succión, lamidas y penetraciones con la lengua. Sus temblorosos miembros no serían capaces de aguantar. No mientras Derek le estaba comiendo el culo—literalmente.

Ah…..

Mmmgg… Dee…Deerek..gimió Stiles. Sus brazos convulsos no aguantaron más y pegó el rostro a la almohada liberando sus brazos pero empujando las caderas hacia atrás.

Su mejilla apoyada  y su respiración violenta contra  las sábanas.  Al tiempo sus rodillas tampoco fueron suficientes para sostenerle.  Derek gruñó cuando el chico se dejó caer en la cama.  Ubicó un cojín bajo sus caderas, alzándole el culo  y volvió a separarle las piernas. 

No hubo palabras por parte del lobo. Stiles sintió como Derek se movía detrás de él y luego escuchó como se bajaba el cierre del pantalón.  Hale no perdió tiempo en quitarse la ropa, las ganas acuciaban,  liberó su miembro  rápido y acarició la punta de su glande con el pulgar.    Tomó la erección  desde la base y  la dirigió  a la entrada de Stiles.

Solo rozando con la punta mientras  abría los glúteos para tener mejor vista. 

Con un movimiento lento se introdujo completamente en él  hasta que sus testículos tocaron los  pálidos glúteos. Derek le aferró con fuerza por las caderas.

Stilinski sintió la carne palpitante dentro de él y lo grande que era Derek.   Estaba seguro que esto no era un sueño porque dolía como los mil demonios. Derek respiraba agitado atrás de él y le acariciaba los costados mientras Stiles intentaba no moverse demasiado  para relajarse. Luego de unos minutos  Derek se deslizó fuera  y luego dentro. Stiles gritó.  Apretó los párpados  y sus manos se hicieron puños.

 Empujó otra vez dentro de él  tocando un lugar que hizo que todos los nervios de Stiles se alborotaran  y sus dedos se crisparan. Era como un estallido.

Una onda de placer, Derek se recargó  en él y respiró sobre la pálida piel de la nuca.   Sus jadeos y su respiración alborotada le producían escalofríos.

Todo su cuerpo arqueándose  y  vibrando de placer ante la nueva  intromisión. 

 ***

—¿Esto va a suceder cada vez que haya luna llena?—Pregunta Stiles con una sonrisa traviesa, burlándose de él.  Derek se tapa la cabeza con la almohada. 

No quiere admitirlo. Sabe que cada luna llena estará así. Salido a tope.   Con las pelotas hasta el cuello  y saltándole encima ante la menor provocación. Celoso hasta del aire que respira el chico y no podrá evitarlo.  Su lobo se pone posesivo con la luna llena. Y a él le desquiciaba que la luna le influenciara tanto. Tal vez  era la combinación de luna llena  y tener un compañero que no cedía. 

—Cállate Stiles—Pide Derek, saliendo de su escondite bajo la almohada.

—Cállame—Derek no le hace esperar, se abalanza sobre él para inmovilizarle  y besarle.

***

_Renace de las cenizas,  huellas de una hoguera._

_No se puede contener._

_Hace combustión contigo._

_Con él._

_Te quema, consume y ciega._

_Derek es calor, es pasión._

_Derek es amor.  Tal vez es muy pronto para saberlo._

_Pero Derek es fuego—si—Derek definitivamente es fuego._

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que les pareció?
> 
> No leemos ;)


End file.
